The Cytometry Core will provide effective, high quality support in quantitative cytology to the Program Project. This core is formed by consolidating expertise in operation and maintenance of four analytical cytology facilities in the Section of Cancer Biology. The facilities overseen by the Core consist of 1) flow cytometry, 2) image analysis, 3) microinjection, and 4) electrophoresis gel densitometry. Each facility is operated by a manager who is committed to 'state-of- the-art' operation of the resources. The Core Leaders and facility Managers are involved in the scientific leadership of the Program Project, and are collaborating to develop novel applications of the Core resources that will benefit each project.